Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-2x + 1}{7x - 11} + \dfrac{-x - 10}{7x - 11}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-2x + 1 - x - 10}{7x - 11}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-3x - 9}{7x - 11}$